


Incoming Call

by orphan_account



Series: call me maybe [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Jeremy has a, bad day, mental health, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first thing Jeremy feels when he wakes up is cold.





	Incoming Call

The first thing that Jeremy feels when he wakes up is cold. His toes are frozen, and since his legs are too long for the blanket it takes a bit of shifting to get them warm again. 

As he very slowly shakes off the haziness that a midday nap always gives him, Jeremy realizes that the pressure on is chest isn’t from the low temperature. Each breath is a struggle to take in and he wishes he could fall back to sleep (and possibly not wake up). Everything feels slow and heavy; he’s hollow inside but gravity is having double the effect on him.

He needs to see what time it is but the idea of rolling over seems like it would take all of his energy. After probably 10 minutes of staring at his wall, he slowly turns over to look at the clock on his bedside table. The neon green light blinds him for a minute and it takes an agonizingly long time for his eyes to adjust. 4:15 pm. 

4:15 pm. He wasted 5 hours of his day in bed. The blankets feel even heavier than before, and Jeremy wishes he could sink into the mattress and just never have to worry about life again. 5 whole hours, and what did he accomplish? Absolutely nothing. Pathetic days like these are why his mom left and why his dad barely speaks to him. Days like these are why he hasn’t gotten any calls or texts the whole time he’s been sleeping. Days like these are why its so hard to even look forward to seeing his “friends”. Days like these saddle him with guilt that rides him for weeks on end. Days like these are sometimes caused by the guilt too. 

His stomach growls but he doesn’t really feel the pang of hunger. He can only feel the pressure of the blanket on his stomach as he stares at the ceiling, letting his feet get cold again because he can’t get his legs to move a few inches to the left (useless, can’t even keep his own legs warm). Oh actually, now he can feel something else: a buzzing as his phone rings from it’s spot under his pillow. The vibrations continue as he debates the benefits and drawbacks of answering it, and it all seems to blend with the buzzing inside his thoughts. 

The phone stops ringing just as Jeremy gathers the energy to grab it. He brings it to his face anyway, looking at a mostly blank home screen with one notification: 

Missed call from Micah Mell

His phone buzzes in his hand, sending a tingling sensation down his arm as he receives text messages.  
Micah Mell: smh okay i see dont answer me hoe  
Micah Mell: ur dad said you were sleeping earlier when i came to visit so i went home  
Micah Mell: get up you furry, rise and shine

Incoming call from Micah Mell


End file.
